


Bionicle Meta

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Some theories RE: bionicle I had on tumblr





	1. Headcanon that Ehrye became Captain of the Ko-koro guard

It has bugged me for a while that there never was a Ko matoran captain of the guard. We were never really showed a Po or Ga captain either, but I find it reasonably easy to infer that Hewkii and Kotu held those positions. No Ko was ever really shown as a commander of Warriors. Matoro was a hunter and aide, but said himself that he was not a warrior. Had Kopeke been Ko-koronan captain, he never would have joined the chronicler’s company.

Ehrye was said to be too reckless to work in a knowledge tower, and this probably would fold over on Mata Nui that he was too energetic to stay in the village and meditate. He has shown courage and steadfastness during his time with Nuju, seeking the great disk, he even refused Nidhiki and Krekka when pressured on the location of the great disk.

The basic personality traits he has could easily translate over to him becoming a warrior on the island of Mata Nui. Jaller was just another maskmaker once upon a time as well. Also, I can see Nuju, knowing Ehrye quite well, and observing him in the early days of the Matoran settling into their new home that was all they knew, could see these qualities develop, as well as knowing the matoran, appointied Ehrye to a position of command simply because he knows Ehrye, and finds him trustworthy


	2. Nuju and Matoro

And I also have to say: There is no fucking way Matoro would have left Nuju’s side unless Nuju told him to go. Nuju foresaw Matoro would be needed, he didn’t know how much, and he didn’t realize he’s loose the matoran.. but he saw, and sent Matoro and he played dumb when Dume discovered those who left


	3. Avmatoran

So Kopakaofficial and I have agreed that Av-matoran are like cuttlefish.

Imagine an Av-matoran shifting colours to blend against a wall.

Imaging an av-matoran changing from “Ta-matoran” to “Le-matoran” to avoid being spotted in a crowd.

Imagine a panicked Av-matoran flashing bright colours to confuse someone attacking them. Heck, imagine a whole group of them flashing a rainbow of colours that just completely confuse the fuck outta anyone looking.

Imagine Av-matoran raves where everyone’s flashing in time to the beat.

Av-matoran making themselves as bright as possible to light up a dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> av matoran parties are the best parties cause av matoran parties don't stop till everyone gets an epileptic seizure


	4. FReedom or Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Matoro had not died in Mahri Nui, but the Ignika still claimed him. A snippet of things that I have in my head, and want to write.

Matoro slept with the mask tucked under the blankets and wrapped in his cloak, pressed to his bare skin. Not for any love or concern for the mask itself, but for others. The curse that never touched him, but blessed to destroyed others at random, bringing to them suffering and joy beyond anything they could tolerate. And so, he alone, blessed and cursed to touch the holy Ignika, shielded others. And he hated the mask dearly.

-Why didn’t you kill me when I wore you?- his heart cried, even as he slept, head pillowed on an elbow. -I was ready, I had no fear. Now I wait for my death, and the slow march is agony. I want to live, but failing that, I want my end to be rapid and painless, so I do not change my mind and doom the world.-

He rolled on to his back, wrapping both arms over the mask now, his soul crying out for Freedom or Void.


	5. jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm funny

What’s a Le-matoran’s favorite snack food?

Gukko-mole

 

I’ll have to dig deep to come up with an Onu-matoran pun

 

You know guys I had to break up with my Po-matoran boyfriend… 

The relationship was just too rocky.

 

 

Why do people like Ko-matoran?

because They’re so Cool.

 

 


	6. toa stars?

How do Toa stars work? I mean, OK. In the MU, the stars are projections within Mata Nui of some sort. But the Toa Nuva’s stars. The Toa Inika’s stars. Those islands were on the surface, facing out into real space. Where the heck did those stars come from? Were they created by the great beings? Were the Toa nuva’s launched when the nuva were?


	7. Masks

Headcanon that taking off your mask is like, super intimate, not necessarily romantically or sexually, but I mean, a Toa’s elemental strength is halved without their mask, and they loose the mask power. So a Toa removing his/her mask in front of a friend/teammate is them basically saying “ _I trust you to see me at my most vulnerable._ “

And that’s gorgeous I mean, Toa can be prideful idiots about how powerful they are, so I think it’d be a very strong gesture.

 


	8. the sinking of takoro

After the events of MOL, I know that they were telling the Metru nui stories and preparing to return to the city but like…

Could Onua and Pohatu not have..raised the village so the Ta matoran could salvage stuff. In MNOG2 it indicates Takoro is still there I think, just partly submerged and listing heavily. not completely gone. Also then the Tas would have had more shelter than camping on the beachside.

 _ **Also, as to HOW Ta koro sank:**_  My thought is that the lava lake is really shallow and these a huge cave network UNDER the lake and village, so theres all sorts of pillars below holding it up, if the lake overflows it just drains downward to the area where Takua found the MOL. So the Rahkshi used their pwers to shatter some of the support pillars below, causing the village to drop down, so it might not have sunk all the way, but if it did, it would likely mean a sinkhole that might rapidly fill with lava. Not a good situation.

That is also why you can have a tunnel to Onu koro from the middle of the lava lake in MNOG. it goes under the lake and can probably be flooded with lava in case of invasion. That would explain the lava-filled pipes at the entrance to the lightstone mine. a failsafe to create a very impassable barrier to threats that might enter Ta-Koro if Onu-Koro was breached, or vice-versa.


	9. Get Down Mr Turaga

I just imagined a bionicle game of “Get down Mr President” and wheezed to myself in delight.

____

Takua *Puts hand to side of his head*

Tamaru *Hurriedly does the same, then Maku follows suit*

Taipu *Has no idea what they’re doing but mimics them*

Kapura *Notices and slowly puts his hand up*

Kopeke notices but doesn’t understand and ignores it, Hafu fails to notice. After a good thirty seconds, its is uniamously decided that both ‘President’ AND ‘Vice-President’ need to be  _rescued._  
  
______

Takua casually putting his hand to his head while hanging out with the Toa. To his shock, Kopaka is second only to Pohatu to get his hand up. Tahu is not prepared for the tackle he recives from the Toa of Stone. Takua, clinging to Tahu’s leg, ends up stuck in a tree branch.

“Worth it”


	10. firespitting

So! I had a thought as to why Ta matoran spit sparks. Its a way of maintaining thermostasis (constant body temperature)

Even Ta matoran get overheated, but unlike other matoran, generally, they’re in an environment that doesn’t allow them to passively vent the heat away, the air around them is hotter than they are. So instead, extra heat in the body is converted to elemental energy, which they can then expel as sparks.

Some Ta matoran are more prone than others to get sparky, and there are more reasons than just overheating. Some spark when excited or under emtional duress, and some spark excessively when sick. However, non thermostasis sparking still causes a Ta matoran to loose body heat, so it is possible for a Ta matoran to chill himself, possibly even dangerously so, if he keeps producing sparks in a cold environment.


	11. Nuparu and Vahki

I have a headcanon that back in Metru Nui, Nuparu was a very lonely and oftentimmes disliked person due to the creation of the Krahli and the Vahki. None would speak against him of course, being so great in Dume’s favour, but even he had a dislike of his own creations, though he understood better than most why they were needed. But he did have Kodan, the chronicler, with whom he formed a strong and friendly relationship.

 

 

\----

 

 

Lemmie tell you about my Vahki headcanons. they were created to exploit the concept of learned helplessness after the civil war if the matoran didn't have to fight to protect themselves and had an outside source pacifying them they forgot how to do it for themselves and became less independant and less likely to truly war amongst themselves


	12. Lhikan

Sometimes I remember Lhikan lost Two people he thought he could trust. First Tuyet, who he discovered had been murdering the people they’d sworn to protect. And then Nidhiki, who was willing to betray him and all their people just to hold on to his miserable life. Then his remaining family start vanishing one by one. He has no one to turn to for support, suspecting (Rightly) That something has happened to Turaga Dume, and eventually finds himself competely alone, locked in a small cell, not knowing if his quest to gain new Toa was successful bot for the fact he becomes a Turaga.

How relieved he must have been to see Nuju, Onewa and Whenua. Even if they were bickering and high strung at the time, they were good and he knew his efforts had not been in vain.

And then he dies soon after. He had a long life  and remained good and pure till the end despite the hardships and evils that had befallen him.

Lhikan just deserved so much better.

 

 


	13. Takua

Okay. I’ve been thinking about how differed Takua is in the movie from the flash games and books (I think, been a while since I read the books)

I have a theory…

Okay, seems to me that that Teridax knew Takua would become the Toa of light all along in the movie. The Makuta can influence people, I’m sure, his Rahkshi cetainly have a huge effect on the people around them. They don’t even have to direct their powers, according to canon, just beign around a high-level Rahkshi can affect you. So it’d make sense that the Makuta has powers similar or greater than those spawned off him.

So what if Makuta was projecting fear and cowardice at Takua, trying to prevent him from realizing his destiny. Before this, he was just a Matoran, albeit an adventurous one. Then he finds the mask of light and Makuta suddenly realizes that he’d better off this little brat, or at least remove his ability to become a Toa.

Its not a sound theory, but there you go.

 

 


End file.
